


All Eyes

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Other, apocalyptic fluff, idk what this is, many-eyed Gerry, why monster boyfriend when you can have monster boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Gerry survived the end of the world, but not in his original human form. Michael's kinda into it.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	All Eyes

The world was over but the hallway stayed the same, even if hallways outside ceased to exist as they used to. Gerry spent a lot of time in it. So did Michael. They had to do little to feed anymore as the only thing certain about the new world was the fear. So they often spent their time in the hallways, doing nothing in particular, and, sometimes, everything. 

It was the closest Gerry had ever come to having a normal home where he spent more time in it rather than hunting down books or doing research to find them. In a way, it felt nice. It didn't matter that his home gave him a headache. It was slight. He'd had worse.

  
  


Gerry was sitting by the open door, as he often did, smoking and watching the world burn, metaphorically and literally. His eyes were eager to drink all in, even the ones covered by clothes seeing just fine, seeing details he realistically shouldn't be able to see. 

His original two eyes were looking into the middle distance, not focusing on anything as he drank in the suffering. Part of him wished it wouldn’t feel quite so natural, but he knew that was pointless to linger on. This was his life now. And Gerry wasn’t sure whether he liked it worse than how it used to be before. He probably should.

Too long, too thin arms wrapped around him from behind as a too heavy head came to rest on his own. Neither felt right, but this sense of wrongness had become a comfort. It still made Gerry's head buzz slightly, and he welcomed it. He wasn't completely numb to everything, at least.

"Enjoying a meal?", the words fell from Michael’s lips directly into Gerry’s ears, like it was talking directly into them, not resting its head on top of Gerry’s. 

It used to give him a headache, that voice, but now the distorted many layered noise made him buzz pleasantly and he leaned into the hug. Gerry couldn’t really bring himself to like this less than before.

"Yeah.", he mumbled, flicking the ashes of his cigarette down. The door was on some kind of high building or tower right now. It didn't matter. The world looked the same everywhere. Gerry could see.

Michael's finger came to trace it's way down the side of gerrys neck, around the eye right under his left ear, currently trained on some poor bastard being fucked over by the Stranger. Gerry shivered. The eye had done little to make that spot any less sensitive. 

The fingers wandered further, between the cluster of eyes on his neck, all watching different horrors. They were forced to blink as Michael dragged its finger between them. With this cluster, Michael had no problem getting through while his finger kept its three dimensional shape. Some of the eyes were too close to each other for that. 

Michael brought its hand down Gerry’s arm, eyes there fluttering close, irritated by being interrupted in their watching. It didn't bother Gerry much personally. He loved the slight electricity of Michael’s touch. 

Gerry had plenty other eyes that were still wide and taking in the fear that had now become the only thing really there on earth. It was a feast, really. Gerry hummed as Michael digged his sharp fingernails into Gerry’s arm, feeling the muscle.

"What about you?", Gerry mumbled, leaning his head back a little. It did little to see Michael’s face. His chin was out of focus, though, and Gerry wasn’t sure if it was his brain or if Michael was just not bothering to keep its shape somewhat.

Michael chuckled, "Mhm, there's currently quite a few lost in the hallways. Been making for a good snack for quite some time now." 

Gerry nodded, turning his head around to press his lips against Michael's throat. It felt as wrong as ever, and Michael made some sort of noise that sounded like a pleased buzzing. Gerry grinned at that. 

  
  


Gerry had wondered in the beginning if he would ever run into any of Michael’s snacks while wandering the hallways. He had asked, once, watching Michael changing the colours of the hallway out of boredom, losing its form more and more as it was having, what Gerry assumed, some sort of fun. It would be cute, if watching Michael dissolve into spirals and patterns and colours, drifting apart, moving together, everything at once wouldn’t still make Gerry’s headache spike.

"Only of you want.", Michael had chuckled, shrill and gleeful, and Gerry had to control the urge to press his hands to his ears. It was too late anyways. The sound was already in his head and it was making his brain vibrate in his skull. "I don't mind sharing food.", Michael laughed, its laugh head-splitting and Gerry managed a pained grin, hands clenched into fists underneath his folded arms over his chest. His knees felt a little wobbly.

Michael was coming together again, and then it was right in front of Gerry, wrapping too-flexible arms around Gerry’s neck, “Too much?”, it giggled, and this time Gerry’s head didn’t feel like bursting. 

It leaned its head against Gerry’s, ignoring the fact that a neck should not be able to bend like that. That was a big positive with Michael, Gerry guessed. There was little problem in pressing it close and kissing it at the same time if Gerry wanted, despite the height difference. Anatomy was a mere suggestion to it. And by now Gerry was getting used enough to it for his brain to not shut down at every wrong twist. Well, there was more fucked up shit going on outside. That probably helped with desensitising.

“Do you want to meet them?”, it asked, and its voice could barely contain the excitement radiating from its form. 

Gerry shook his head slightly. He didn’t feel like adding to Michael’s playthings’ horror. Well, part of him did. Part of him was very curious about what their reactions might be. He wasn’t outside much anymore. He didn’t know how people might react, if they were still present enough to really see him. If they weren’t consumed by a different fear already.

Eventually, Gerry would probably give in to that curiosity, as always. But for now, he was fine, closing the gap to press his lips to what passed for lips on Michael, arms unfolding to bury in the ever-moving curls that eagerly wrapped themselves around Gerry’s fingers.

  
  


Gerry was used to his new existence. It had been a gradual process after the Eye took over. He had known that he was becoming too close to it before that already. It had been surprisingly easy to give up his humanity. He had been desperate. He hadn’t want to die yet.

And Gerry had always been too curious for his own good. He couldn’t have resisted for very long. 

The eyes had started to appear when the tower became the centre of the new world and Gerry started to be able to _see_. It took some getting used to and he was thankful that they appeared slowly, new eyes breaking through skin at seemingly random. One more eye to watch another misery with. 

Gerry had been dreading they'd take over his whole body, but after some time he had known that was it. There was still plenty of skin that was without eyes overall, through the eyes were often spread out so it wouldn't go long before there was another. Gerry didn't think he would care anymore. Except that he quite liked the feeling of Michael's fingers finding those patches, mapping them out with too sharp fingers. They didn't feel half bad when brushing over his eyes, but there was something about the spots that were still Gerry as he used to be that made Gerry shiver pleasantly.

  
  


Michael had let him stay in the hallways to give him a break from the overwhelming new experience of seeing. It was easier to get used to it that way. He couldn't see very well in the hallways. It distorted his vision. The eyes were eager to get out and take things in again, twitching and moving most of the time he was inside the hallways. 

Gerry liked to draw it out, see how long he could go before the urge, the curiosity became too much and he’d had to open a door to look outside. Otherwise, it didn’t bother him. He joked about fitting in better, that way, watching Michael’s ever shifting and glitching form from where he was laying in Michael’s lap. Michael would be an absolute pain to draw, Gerry thought, and grinned. Michael laughed, high and painfully beautiful, or maybe beautifully painful. 

It was hard to think straight with Michael’s long fingers touching his face tenderly, lovingly. Gerry would never figure out if it was due to Michael - or the hallway - fucking with his brain, or because of the fact that somehow Michael put himself together enough to clearly convey those feelings and that was just a little too much for Gerry to take. He was still very much himself, in that aspect. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of Michael’s finger against his lips.

  
  


All the mirrors in the hallways made Gerry stop getting too bothered by his reflection, too. Michael had offered to remove them for him when it caught Gerry stare at his reflection too intensely, looking anywhere between disturbed to outright disapproving. Gerry had shook his head. He was determined to get used to it. He was curious to see where the next one would be, to keep track of them. It was fine.

He did wish the eyes would have all been the same colour, though. They were messing up his aesthetic. Michael laughed when he heard Gerry complain about it once.

“I always told you some colour would look good on you.”, it had said, playfully twirling a strand of Gerry’s hair around its finger. Gerry had been relieved to find out that it had just stayed black for good after he started changing.

He huffed out an amused laugh, “And yet you seemed to be unable to resist the black.”

Michael tugged at the strand, covering Gerry’s mouth with its own as he let out a small whine. “Hasn’t changed.”, it muttered against Gerry’s lips, and Gerry rolled his eyes, but before he could say more Michael closed in again, wrapping its arms around Gerry and pulling him flush against its form.

  
  


Gerry let his cigarette fall to the ground beneath. Michael was tracing the eye at the back of his hand, seemingly enjoying finding out just how close it could go before the eye closed.

"You done?", it asked, pressing a kiss to Gerry’s forehead, right where his hair began. Its neck really shouldn’t bent like this, and Gerry was glad it did. The kiss felt nice and Gerry sighed.

"Think so.", he mumbled.

Michael got up and pulled Gerry to his feet and turning him around to face it. It pressed a kiss to Gerry’s cheek - the one relatively devoid of eyes - before pressing its lips to the cluster of eyes on the other, lingering there as it took Gerry’s hand in its own and squeezed gently. Gerry could never tell if Michael did this because he liked annoying the eyes or because it might like them.

  
  


Michael had been quite interested in the eyes from the beginning, fingers constantly coming to touch them whenever they were sitting around relaxing, Michael usually sprawled over Gerry’s lap at some ridiculous angle, barely bothering to keep his form humanesque since Gerry didn’t seem to mind it that much. 

He used to keel over, overwhelmed with perceiving Michael’s chaos, but now he just scrunched up his nose a little, staring up - down? - at the ceiling - floor? - of the hallway. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered and nothing ever was right, and Gerry had come to just roll with it. 

"Do they feel like eyes?", Michael had asked him, once, early on.

Gerry looked down at it, regretting it instantly as his headache spiked for a moment. He bit his lip and swallowed a grunt. Michael was slowly coming back into focus, as much as it ever did. It started to look vaguely human again. 

Gerry sighed, running his fingers through hair that curled and wrapped around his fingers, seemingly caressing them, "Do you have any idea what eyes actually feel like, Michael?"

"No.", Michael said cheerfully, grin wide and sharp, but a little lopsided on its face, a little warped at the edges. “I was just curious. They react like your eyes when I touch them.”

“When have you ever touched my actual eyes?”, Gerry raised an eyebrow.

“That one time in the archive? It was an accident.”, its grin said otherwise.

Gerry took a moment before he remembered. That had definitely not been an accident. Gerry had been spacing out while Michael had been talking about something or another, or both at the same time, probably, and was suddenly jolted back into reality because Michael’s sharp fingertip was suddenly dangerously close to his eye.

Gerry scowled at the memory, making Michael laugh his shrill, shattering laugh, that still got under Gerry’s skin, but maybe in a slightly different way than when he had first heard it, “I remember now…”, he was trying to pull his hand away from Michael’s hair but the strands didn’t let go and he sighed, continuing to run his fingers through the too sharp hair. “Don’t do that again.”

“Why? You have eyes to spare now.”, it chuckled, and it reverberated around them until it seemed like the hallways were chuckling. In a sense, Gerry guessed, they were.

“‘Tis unpleasant. _My_ eyes haven’t changed much. I’d like to keep them.”

Michael reached up, tracing Gerry’s cheek, the one that was relatively eyeless, “How sentimental.”

Gerry grinned, “You’re one to talk. You never change too much from Michael’s form.”

“I am Michael.”, it grinned.

Gerry returned the grin, “You really aren’t.”

Michael’s mouth curled into a cheerful smile, “That’s just as probable.” 

Silence had settled as Gerry kept petting its hair, the strands becoming more and more staticy as Michael melted into the touch, then snapping back into something more corporal when it couldn’t actually feel Gerry’s fingers too well anymore.

“I think I want you to keep them, too.”, it eventually said, eyes focused on Gerry’s face.

Gerry looked back down, “Hm?”

It smiled, “Your eyes. They’re still the prettiest of all.”

Gerry laughed, “Is that so.”

It nodded, “I checked.”, the smile was toothy - still too many teeth, it never got that right, which was probably the point - as it brought a thin finger to trace Gerry’s jaw.

It was endearing to look at, adorable, really, and Gerry stopped questioning the fact that he thought that way a long time ago. He put his hand over Michael’s, running his fingers along the too big, too thin hand. The skin felt all off, but it was closer than it had been in the start. It didn’t cut anymore, at least. Michael was looking at his eyes now, the original two, smiling somewhat deamily. It looked really off, and Gerry chuckled. Its giggled.

  
  


Gerry had asked it, once, when there was sparsely a spot on him left without an eye, if it bothered it. He had sounded genuinely curious. Michael hovered over Gerry’s bare form, watching those eyes twitch and rapidly move, trying to see, to no avail. But they still tried, only the two original ones trained on Michael, heavy-lidded and expecting. 

A couple of the others would join if Michael waited long enough, curiosity getting the better of them and, well, there was little else to look at for so many eyes in the hallway. Michael liked to wait, liked to guess which one would turn to meet its eyes, would like to give itself more eyes just to return all those gazes equally. Gerry rolled his original eyes when it did. 

Michael licked what went for lips as about a dozen eyes settled on it, and it brought its long, pointed fingers down to travel up Gerry's sides, enjoying the bumps of the eyeballs underneath as they closed where his fingers passed. The noises falling from Gerry’s lips were delicious and Michael shivered, hands travelling over Gerry’s chest.

"Are you finally going to kiss me?”, Gerry gasped, when Michael’s fingers started wandering down his stomach, as it stared down at him, eyes frantic and wanting. Gerry somehow still managed to fit some annoyance in his breathy tone.

Michael laughed, "Mhm, I love when you get all impatient like this.", it purred, bending down, stopping when its face was mere inches away from Gerry’s. It could feel Gerry’s breath hitching as Michael brought his hands to his hips, thumb running over the navel piercing on its way.

Gerry looked up at it, meeting its eyes, "You love the weirdest shit, Michael.", he bit his lip as he felt Michael’s hand wander further south.

"You included?"

Gerry groaned at that, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”, he buried his hands in Michael’s hair and finally pulled him into a bruising kiss, face burning a bright pink. Michael didn’t miss that, eyes never closing if it didn't want to - and it never did when they were looking at Gerry - and giggled into the kiss, before kissing back.

No, the eyes didn't bother Michael at all. There was something quite thrilling about it, a pleasant tingle running down its warped spine when it could feel the many eyes focusing on it. Michael wondered, distantly, if something might be wrong with it. 

Ah, but that was the whole point, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I keep waking up to barely coherent shorts I do not remember writing.


End file.
